Lost City Area
Main Article: Lost City . Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon Rewards: Items to Get Quests Ghosts of Tombs Ulrich Achenbach: I heard some tomb raiders threaten us... It seems they could not find the way to the Lost City. But ghosts of the tomb disturbed by the robbers were able to sneak through the portal and flood over the Lost City. * Banish the Ghost from the Lost City. Ulrich Achenbach: Hope we will get rid of the tomb and temple riders as easy as you did with the phenomena. Archaeologist's Warning Melissa: Part of the archaeologist Krill's notes made in a language unknown to me. Nina says it is the language of local Indians - her father studied their traditions. But there are more - some entities are also encrypted! Hope you can find the dictionary and key. * Get 3 Cipher Key from Nina. * Get 3 Indian Dictionary from Nina. * Assemble the Archaeologist Warning. Melissa: The ciphered notes of archaeologist Krill says the Lost City will be destroyed if people come here... So that is the reason why he sent away his expedition! Bad News Butler Alfred: I do not know how it happened but tomb raiders managed to find their way to the Lost City! They are headed right here! Ghosts of the tombs dispersed already in the jungle. We must do something! * Banish 2 poltergeists from the Lost City. Butler Alfred: Archaeologist Krill is here! He came to us while you were busy dealing with the phenomena. I told him his daughter has been looking for him. He warned us that people should not be in the Lost City... It is dangerous. Impulse Discharge Desperate Revenge Ulrich Achenbach: The head of the black archaeologists is in rage! He set phenomenon on us to prevent us from blocking the beacons or steal them. Can you manage with this problem? * Banish the Twilight Genies from the Lost City. Melissa: Phenomenon prevented us from disabling the beacons but you fixed it. Now we can change the past and no one except for archaeologist Krill, his daughter and us will know the location of the city. Changes in Past Butler Alfred: The elimination system turned on - do you hear that noise? If we do not leave the city everything here will be turned into light. I will organize the evacuation. Meanwhile, please turn off the beacons - just blow them in a powerful magnet field. * Get 3 Transmitting Antenna from Nina. * Get 3 Bunches of Wire from Nina. * Assemble the Impulse Discharge. Melissa: What a clever idea - you plugged the electronic schemes the way they blew themselves. The tomb raiders lost their beacons. So the Lost City built by the aliens will stay intact... And now run while we still have the chance! Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.